Save Her
by Lucie Brody
Summary: After a night out Summer realizes what her life has become, and finds that she does not like it.


A/N: So I was listening to _Something Corporate_ and I felt inspired. It's random, I know, but I just felt like writing. Do with it what you will. one-shot

Summer Roberts made her way up the front walk of to her friend Marissa Cooper's house. She knew that the girl was not home yet, but she was sure that she would arrive soon enough. She had seen the light haired girl starting up another bickering match with her won before she had left the party, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she dragged herself back home.

However the fight that had been going to between her best friend and water polo boyfriend where far from her mind now. There other things, more important, more life affecting things to think about, and the memories that she was recalling made her heart break and a tear slip from her cheek.

Seating herself on the front step, and wiping the tear away from her face, she willed herself not to cry. She did not dare let the tears slip from her eyes. She would not let herself cry over her life. For if she did she knew that she would not be able to stop, and no one would be able to save her.

It was amazing, and mind blowing to Summer that her life had gotten so out-of-control. How was it possible that someone who had been given so much had taken so much for granted? Between the parties, and the drinking, she could feel her life slipping away into a mass of confusion. When was the last time she thought about something outside of New Port, something outside of malls, and fashion shows?

But what really killed her was the reputation that she had earned. She had to assume that party of her always knew that she had it, and even enjoyed it some. It was nice to get attention, whether it was good or not, and she had always fed of the advances of her hormone driven classmates. Although she had never wanted to, and never had done anything that would have labeled her a slut, for some reason everyone had assumed that she had. And it was that idea that got her into trouble.

That night at the party, everything was normal, and Summer allowed herself to behave as usual. She drank some, and gave several of the guys at the party, a slight show, but it was nothing more than what her friends were doing. By the time that Marissa had gotten liquored up, and was having it out with Luke, she had found her way to the beach with one of the guys.

He was one of Luke's friends, one of the guys from the water polo team, and he had the charm and personality of a dead fish. But personality and charm were trivial when you had enough Jack in you to kill a small animal. Besides, Summer wasn't interested in his mind, she simply wanted the attention that he lavished her with.

Attention was definitely being supplied as far as Summer was concerned. He was kissing her neck, and running her hands along her skin, mumbling over and over how beautiful she was. She knew these words were empty, they always were, but she tried to push those thoughts aside. She would not allow herself to think about how she gad never heard someone say that she was beautiful, and least not without ulterior motives, and once they found out these words were useless, they were never spoken again.

Her boy toys mouth had found hers, and he had kissed her in a way that was wolfish, hungry, and not at all caring. It was a one-sided kiss, one that was meant for his pleasure, and not hers. Summer ignored it though, seeing as she was never kissed loving, and caringly. No one ever took her face into her hands, and let their lips meet gently, and slowly, filling the space between with compassion. His mouth stayed on hers, and his hands ran over her bathing suit top.

Before Summer could realize what was going on, he had laid her back against the sand, and was allowing his hands to push down her shirt. Quickly she shoved him to the side, and attempted to sit up, but he was stronger, and pressed her back against the unforgiving sand. "Come on baby," he had murmured, kissing her again.

"Get off," she had cried, her voice sounding as forceful as child. She was a child though, at least in her heart she was. She was not as grown up as she pretended, and she was not ready to deal with this situation.

It seemed that her "friend," was as aware as she was of this fact, and began to work his hands back beneath her skirt.

As Summer felt his skin on hers again, she managed to put that inner child to good use. She kicked as his crotch, and catching him by surprise. In that moment of confusion, she managed to pull herself to her feet, and scramble away, tears filling her eyes.

And yet that moment seemed so long ago, as Summer shifted uncomfortably on the cold stoop, and rested her head against her hands. In the distance she heard someone approaching, but she did not look up. She did not care any more.

"Summer?" a soft voice spoke, and reluctantly she lifted her head. In front of her was Seth Cohen, the boy that had managed to escape the cliché of New Port, and some how gather a bit of claim over her heart, although she would never admit it to anyone. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, and looked away. She was not about to confess her innermost thoughts to Seth Cohen. Silently he sat down beside her, sitting close but not too close, and Summer could sense that he felt unsure about being here. "You can tell me," he assured her, making a move to touch her, but stopping himself.

His gentle tone, and the caring look in his chocolate brown eyes was enough to make Summer crack. No one had ever looked that way at her, no one had ever been timid, and shy with her before, and it deepened the spot in her heart for Seth Cohen. "I am a horrible person," she mumbled the tears swimming in her eyes again. Her words were true to her. She felt like a horrible person, a person that could not contribute anything, and could not think for herself.

It seemed that Seth thought differently though. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her eyes to meet with his. "No Summer," he said, his voice firm. "You are a wonderful person. You are beautiful. You are perfect."

His words washed over her, and the tears that had been in her eyes for hours escaped. His words were true, and it was the first time she had ever had that experience. And knowing that at least one person cared was enough to let the tears escape. They were more than the tears for tonight though, they were the tears of the past years. Tear that she had been afraid to cry.

She pressed her face against his chest, and continued to let the sobs rack her body. She no longer was afraid to cry, because she knew that he would save her.


End file.
